A bed skirt is made at least partially of decorative fabric, is placed between the mattress and the bed base, such as a box-spring, and hangs from the top of the bed base to the floor. Today, bed skirts are used to give a stylish appearance to the bed and cover the bed base as well as any space underneath the bed base that may be used for storage. Historically, bed skirts were used to block drafts, which could chill the undersides of the bed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.